


Immortals

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first thirty days writing challenge. A new chapter will be posted every day.  The one word prompts vary from ash to shaman. Pairings and characters will vary from piece to piece, and will be added as they appear. Enjoy!</p><p>Day 2 (Ash) just posted.</p><p>Day 3 (Teeth) is next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 30
> 
> Prompt- Hero
> 
> Pairing: GerIta
> 
> Word Count: 76

His calloused, rough hands trace butterfly bruises, eyes narrowing as the body beneath his fingers shutters. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers, voice low as his ice blue eyes travel over the black and blue palette, calculating, anger hidden behind softened words. “It’s okay… I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

“I believe you,” are the hushed words shoved out of a raw throat, a forced laugh leaving chapped lips. “You’ve always been my hero, haven’t you?”


	2. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 30
> 
> Prompt- Ash
> 
> Pairing- Prumano
> 
> Word Count- 79

“You asshole...” A muttered complaint against pale skin, tickling words against the nape of a neck. A lie. 

A chuckle, wisps of smoke exiting slightly parted lips. Clumsy, lovestruck fingers nearly drop the column of lit toxins, addictive but not as much as this. “Hey....” A low whisper, crimson eyes narrowed, a tremor forming down a spine at the words. Their lips forcefully embrace, shared poison between two lovers.

The cigarette falls to the floor, ash and embers ignored. 


End file.
